


Ce qu'il y a de plus beau à écouter

by EastDuquesne



Series: Innombrables Horizons [3]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, où tout va bien et personne meurt
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 10:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15313866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EastDuquesne/pseuds/EastDuquesne
Summary: « Je vais bien, ceci dit vous signez affreusement. »Sa voix était sourde et discordante, comme une mélodie jouée sur un piano désaccordé. À la pique amicale, un sourire plana sur les lèvres d'Illya.





	Ce qu'il y a de plus beau à écouter

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And Every Skyline](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6460150) by [dearxalchemist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearxalchemist/pseuds/dearxalchemist). 



> Comme d'habitude, passez la souris sur les parties en russe pour la traduction !
> 
> Bonne lecture ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

Ses aides auditives n'arrêtaient pas de grésiller ; elle grimaça au son désagréable tandis qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de les réajuster pour la énième fois. La tête penchée et les sourcils froncés, elle arrangea discrètement ses cheveux de façon à ce qu'ils dissimulent ses prothèses. Ce geste tant répété était presque devenu un tic, une manie qui lui était vitale.  
Une fois ses cheveux coiffés à sa convenance, Gaby laissa glisser sa main jusqu'à trouver l'avant-bras d'Illya alors qu'ils se frayaient un chemin parmi la foule de gens présentes sur la vaste place madrilène.

La mission que leur avait confiée U.N.C.L.E. les avait menés ici, en plein cœur de Madrid, et la fontaine richement sculptée vers laquelle ils se dirigeaient laborieusement était leur point de rendez-vous avec Solo ; cette fois-ci, Illya et Gaby jouaient le rôle d'un couple de jeunes mariés.

 

Illya leva la main au niveau des yeux de son épouse de quelques jours, puis se mit à mouvoir ses doigts avec hésitation. Gaby le regarda faire, puis balaya furtivement du regard son visage ; il était tellement concentré sur ses gestes que c'en était à la fois comique et adorable.  
Il signait lentement, précautionneusement ; cela ne faisait que peu de temps qu'il avait débuté son apprentissage de cette langue si particulière, aussi sa maîtrise n'était encore que sommaire. Cependant, il s'impliquait sincèrement afin que la communication entre Gaby et lui soit plus aisée. Et puis, il devait se l'avouer, il ne tenait vraiment pas à ce que le fiasco de Rome se répète ; c'était là-bas qu'ils avaient fait équipe pour la première fois, et lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que sa partenaire était malentendante, il aurait voulu que la terre s'ouvre sous ses pieds et l'engloutisse à jamais tant il s'était senti stupide de ne pas s'être préparé à une telle éventualité. Depuis ce jour, il s'était fait le serment de dûment s'investir dans l'étude des signes.

  
Avant même d'avoir fini sa phrase, Gaby lui répondit d'un air amusé :

 

« Je vais bien, ceci dit vous signez affreusement. »

 

Sa voix était sourde et discordante, comme une mélodie jouée sur un piano désaccordé. À la pique amicale, un sourire plana sur les lèvres d'Illya.

 

Le soleil était particulièrement éblouissant en ce jour dans cette partie rustique de la capitale, et il ne les épargnait pas ; la chaleur de le peau de Gaby contre la sienne était quasiment insoutenable, mais il aurait préféré perdre ses deux bras plutôt que de se passer de ce contact si rare qu'il en était d'autant plus précieux.  
C'est se délectant de cette sensation qu'il guidait la jeune femme vers le point de rendez-vous ; la haute fontaine de granite blanc poudroyait sous la lumière éclatante du soleil, et dans l'eau miroitaient mille nuances d'or et d'ivoire. Autour du bassin étaient accrochées de petites jardinières dont les fines fleurs dentelées régalaient les yeux d'une multitude de couleurs allant de l'amarante à l'incarnat en passant par le safre et l'aigue-marine, et enchantaient les sens d'une subtile fragrance. Ou bien était-ce le parfum de Gaby ? Illya ne savait plus trop, et se contentait de profiter de cet instant si simple et si parfait. L'esprit vagabond, il caressa rêveusement la fausse alliance de sa belle-aimée, fantasmant sur une vie qui aurait pu être.  
Une fois arrivés devant la fontaine, il sortit à regret de ses songes et offrit à la jeune Allemande de s’asseoir sur le rebord du bassin.

 

« Je signe si mal que ça ? » s'inquiéta Illya, ses mains s'animant au rythme de ses mots. Bien qu'il sourît, son désarroi n'échappa pas à la jeune femme.

  
Il faisait preuve d'une telle volonté et fournissait de tels efforts qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir touchée et quelque peu penaude.  
Illya était connu pour être un véritable acharné dès qu'il s'attelait à une tâche, cependant il y avait dans son attitude quelque chose de différent, comme si il redoutait de mal faire, et par là même la décevoir. Les yeux brillants, Gaby se félicita d'avoir pris ses lunettes de soleil.  
Elle secoua la tête tout en prenant la main d'Illya. Celui-ci se figea un instant, surpris par cette initiative soudaine, avant de se détendre. Il la laissa modeler ses doigts à son gré, agréablement troublé par ses gestes graciles.

 

« Il y a du mieux, » déclara-t-elle lorsqu'elle eut fini de réarranger les mots qu'il avait formés.

 

Elle lui décocha un sourire enjôleur dont elle seule avait le secret. Illya se laissa engouer par cette coquetterie ; son regard se promena sur la bouche charmante, la gorge découverte, les petites mains qui quelques secondes plus tôt flattaient la sienne de leur délicatesse. Il les imagina courir sur sa peau tandis qu'elle lissait le bas de sa robe Courrèges, d'une élégante couleur vert d'eau qui mettait admirablement bien en valeur ses jambes fuselées à la peau satinée.  
Lorsqu'il l'aperçut relever la tête, il s'empressa d'en faire autant, puis prit place à côté d'elle.

 

« Vous pensez vraiment ce que vous dites ? Je me suis amélioré ?, s'enquit-il avec candeur.

 

– Vous êtes bien meilleur, » lui répondit-elle, un sourire sincère illuminant son visage.

 

Il lui rendit son sourire, et eut envie de répliquer que c'était grâce à elle si il était meilleur, et pas uniquement concernant sa maîtrise des signes. Il laissa tomber ses mains sur ses genoux, les traîtresses ayant amorcé le début de sa pensée.  
Ce moment de complicité fut perturbé par un éclat de rire grinçant non loin d'eux. Illya chercha d'où provenait cette hilarité stupide et ne fut pas franchement étonné de constater qu'un groupe d'adolescents en était la cause.  
En temps normal, il n'aurait pas tenu compte de ce genre d'emmanchés, seulement là, ils pointaient du doigt Gaby, et firent l'inconcevable : ils l'imitèrent, se moquant ouvertement de son parler lent, y ajoutant des grognements simiesques et mimant grossièrement ses gestes.

 

À ses côtés, il sentit la jeune femme se pétrifier ; saisie d'une vive angoisse doublée d'une brusque prise de conscience, elle rabattit prestement ses cheveux sur ses oreilles avant de baisser la tête, les mains crispées sur le bas de sa robe.  
Illya la regardait faire, attristé à l'idée que ce n'était certainement pas la première fois que cela lui arrivait. Les joues empourprées par la honte, Gaby lui intima de les ignorer, ses signes rendus fébriles par l'émotion.  
Une vague de colère le submergea ; des spasmes agitaient nerveusement sa main droite comme si souvent lorsqu'il était dans cet état, mais il ne fit rien pour se contrôler. Ces adolescents semblaient trouver en sa partenaire une source inextinguible de moquerie ; comment pouvaient-ils faire montre d'une telle cruauté envers une femme, qui plus est sa Gaby ? Ils étaient bruyants, irrespectueux, mauvais. Illya se devait de leur inculquer quelques bonnes manières.

 

«Идте на хуй, говнюки, » cracha-t-il, les mâchoires serrées.

 

Il était sur le point de se lever et laisser libre cours à ses pulsions meurtrières quand Gaby le retint par le poignet, ses doigts encerclant sa montre.

 

« A-Arrêtez, balbutia-t-elle, je vous en prie, i-ignorez-les.

 

– Pourquoi le devrais-je ? » s'insurgea-t-il ; son éclat de voix désarma la jeune femme, mais surtout attira les regards de plusieurs passants, notamment ceux des tourmenteurs.

 

Son visage et son cou s'embrasèrent de plus belle. Elle avait l'habitude de ce type de situation ; ses prothèses ne manquaient jamais de lui valoir des coups d'œil de pitié, des mines méprisantes, parfois même dégoûtées, ou, en l'occurrence, des railleries acerbes. Cependant, ce à quoi elle n'était pas accoutumée, c'était que quelqu'un s'interpose pour elle.  
Elle caressa doucement la montre d'Illya ; à ce contact, celui-ci reporta son regard sur la petite Allemande, puis de nouveau sur la meute de hyènes. Il sentait sa rage enfler de plus en plus, son visage se déformer par la colère, toutes les fibres de son corps lui hurler d'en finir avec ces sombres abrutis. Tout ce qui le retenait sur place était l'étreinte furtive de Gaby.

 

« Pourquoi devrais-je les laisser faire ? »

 

Sa voix était comme cassée, et dans sa question s'alliaient fureur et peine. Il s'en voulait presque que cette dernière émotion transparaisse, mais c'était pourtant bel et bien ce qu'il ressentait, de la peine pour Gaby, de la peine de ne pas avoir pu la protéger, de la peine qu'une femme si formidable soit la proie de tels charognards.

Il la sentit retirer sa main afin de signer, mais ses mouvements étaient si précipités qu'il parvint à peine à saisir ce qu'elle lui disait. Dans un geste rassurant, il enveloppa les petites mains des siennes, et à cet instant, le reste du monde fut plongé dans le silence.

 

« Pourquoi devrais-je les laisser ruiner ce qu'il y a de plus beau à écouter ? »

 

Illya plaça une mèche de cheveux bruns derrière l'oreille de Gaby, frôlant au passage sa prothèse. À cet instant, d'innombrables pensées se bousculèrent dans son esprit, mais toutes s'immobilisèrent lorsqu'il déposa sur ces lèvres si désirables un baiser si longtemps retenu. Gaby y répondit avec une avidité surprenante — quoique entièrement appréciée —, cependant il ne put goûter plus longtemps à cette ferveur délicieuse, un toussotement poli les interrompant abruptement.

 

 _Napoléon et son impeccable timing,_ pensa amèrement Illya.

 

Les jeunes tourtereaux mirent fin à leur échange ; Gaby, les joues roses, ajusta ses lunettes en murmurant un timide « bonjour » à Solo, tandis qu'Illya, une insulte bien sentie sur le bout des lèvres, lança un regard assassin à son collègue, qui en retour lui adressa un sourire goguenard.

 

« Je pense que votre couverture est parfaitement au point, les taquina l'Américain. À présent, si vous le permettez, pouvons-nous nous intéresser au dossier ? »

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Je suis pas ultra calée en russe donc désolée pour les fautes ヾ(_ _。）
> 
> Ceci dit si jamais quelqu'un s'y connait, faites-le moi savoir ! Histoire que j'ai un(e) consultant(e) en cas de doute ( ﾟ▽ﾟ)/
> 
> 2\. Pour ce qui est de la robe de Gaby, elle ressemblerait à [celle-ci](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/d7/cf/00/d7cf008a50321e4463ff748e77880793.jpg).


End file.
